positive Negative:Redux
by moon dogie
Summary: Rewritten and remastered! My first fanfiction reborn! And just as ridiculous as before! the kishen was defeated on the night it was awoken. however two months later the witches have begun to assemble for reasons unknown and there's treachery brewing within their ranks meanwhile Stien now looks after Crona. things seem normal..but not for long. FIM Crona X Maka
1. Father-Daughter

So this is what iv been doing for the last few months. I'm overhauling the whole thing. I'm hoping to make major improvements on the story. Ill make some notes later, please enjoy!

Prologue

(the doctor)

The music rasped lowly through the speakers, some tune from his youth, "Baker street" I think it was, that eternal sound of the saxophone reverberating in to room on and on carrying its high tune into oblivion. His delving curiosity gave him autonomy wile he worked into yet another sleepless night alone in his office. The monitor threw its icy glow on Stine's face and it was by this light he knew contentiousness. How free it was, the keys at his finger tips were all that was between him and all the knowledge that he could consume. The 'no smoking' sign over his desk laughed in his face for he knew that the itch had again come to disturb him and he would not disobey the sign. Then suddenly the one light went dark, this fallowed by a churning sound that slowly faded into silence, Stine sat up and looked around. He was a tall white haired man with a youthful face, one could assume he was the age of forty but very gracefully aged, behind his round framed glasses his lonely gray eyes seemed to see through all whom he met. The more ominous features were what turned those people away. First and most obviously was the giant screw through his head, though some would call it a bolt. One large turning head through his right temple and the threads sticking through his left. The next was the one long black mark like a line of stitches from the center of his upper forehead crossing the bridge of his nose and under his eye and vanishing somewhere behind his left ear. There were others like this around his body, surgical scars, reminders. His cloths were stitched in a similar manner, his lab coat tattered and stained at the sleeves, even his boots had stitches. He rolled back in his favorite chair (also with sevral lines of stitches) on the concrete floor making a squeaking sound as he rolled on. He stopped at the window and like an energetic child sat up on his knees and peeked through the blinds. He grabbed the string and pulled them up, then pushed the window open. The power was off for the entire block, though in the distance he could see the DWMA well lit with its Gothic spires reaching into the sky to meet the laughing moon above. A dog barked somewhere in the stillness of the night, this was the time at which reasonable people were asleep and therefor the power would more than likely not be restored in the amount of time that he needed so he would need to solve this problem on his own.

(Crona)

in the basement of laboratory another lay disturbed from rest. Crona had curled herself into a ball. She was a sheepish timid figure, by he shaking she obviously had some traumatic fear of the dark. Her light pink almost white hair could barely be seen in this darkness by the more perceptive. Her long thin awkward A-sexual frame tucked in her arms she could not bare to open her soft eyes with white pupils and black corneas. She moaned, her voice almost cracking in dispare, her breaths heavy. "please."she whispered faintly "d-don't do this, come back on." Crona had a small problem with the dark, and yea like Jay-Z before her she had at least ninety nine problems but her fear of the dark that stimmed from her traumatic childhood was the most relevant to the moment. She made the mistake of cracking her eyes open to be met with the void of darkness, it was like the air was sucked out of her lungs and she closed her eyes even tighter than before, her sporadic breathing nearly suffocating her. She took a sharp breath. "ooooh..no no no no, why did I do that?!" she moaned, her eyes fluttered in some hope that if she opened here eyes there would magically be light again. She then realized weather or not she kept her eyes open it was the same, she was equally as screwed staying balled up with her eyes closed as she would if she tried to find a source of light. She crawled up her bed to where her night stand was, it was bare save for her lamp and a picture of a blond haired girl. She tried the lamp but of coarse it didn't work. She took a deep breath and made a small jump from her bed but tripped over her own feet face planting on the concrete floor a white flash of pain bursting through her head, she cluctch her pounding head with her hands. She felt a wet streak of her blood. (her blood is black..we'll talk about that later.) fall down her face she sighed, she knew that she should have stayed put.

Stien felt around the inside of his kitchen drawer, he was sure that at one time there was a flashlight in the drawer but he hadn't seen it seance the last time the power went out, he may have even robbed the batterys out of it the last time his TV remote stopped working. "curse you Stien your lack of forsight will be your undoing!" it was full of the useless junk most people find in thier kitchen drawers, rubber bands, coins ,monopoly pieces the cover of the box set of season 3 of The Rat Patrol. He gave up, he didn't know what happened to it, the Slender Man or the Fairy fucking God Mother stole it for all he knew. He took out his cell phone and fiddled with it for a few moments and cycled through the settings putting it to the brightest setting using it as a make shift flashlight. As he started to his destination he forgot that the drawer was open, he broke it snapping the flimsy wood spilling the contents on the floor. He sighed in frustration with himself. He stepped over the mess and continued, with one last look over his shoulder he spotted it, on the ground amongst the junk was the flashlight sticking out from the inside of an oven mitten.

The hallway seemed a dark but enchanted place even in broad daylight, every time Stien walked the narrow hall of the east side of his sprawling house it only got longer, the feelings locked behind the big metal door at the bottom of the stare case kept him awake at night, the specter that lurked behind it was his only source of remorse and regret, that he could not have been a better man, a better father. "were did you kidnap the child from?" he heard his voice from that night not so long ago, he waited for his brain to recreate her reply. "Iv been waiting to tell you this." he heard Medusa's laughter "its the best part you know." "that's someones child!" he remembered the way she shook her head. "she ours genius." there was a synapses in his brain that quivered every time he remembered those words. "cant you tell? Damaged goods, just like her father." he felt himself on the edge of the abyss every time he remembered...no actually he was on the ledge of the stair case staring glassy eyed into space sort of like a toothless mountain yokal after sniffing to much gasoline, he tilted forward, he snapped awake as he felt himself fall. He let out a bark of fear as he tumbled down the stares, his flashlights hitting almost evry stare loudly on its way down after him he hit the bottom of the stares, he gripped his nose as blood gushed from his nostrals like a dule fountain of blood. He stood up "ah. Damn!" he felt of his aching bones. He leaned on the door taking breaths, he picked up his flashlight, the embarrassing part if not a little disturbing is this was not the first time he injured himself in the same way though he completely forgot what he was thinking about. He fished through his pocket for the large metal key to the door. Crona's was a complex case, lord death would let Stien keep her for whatever he intended under the circumstances that she was his respectability, that he kept a watchful eye on her but he still had not told lord death what Medusa told him nor had he told Crona, he couldn't bring himself to tell her, but she came to see him as her guardian like Maka was her savior. He was happy to let her help him with experiments and payed her an allowance until she would be payed to carry out missions for the academy. He slid the iron key into the lock, the reinforced metal door clanked loudly as the tumblers fell into place. He knew it wasn't necessary to knock since she was likely asleep. He slipped into the deserted room. Her living quarters consisted of one main room a small kitchen to the side, a bathroom and a bed room, her lifestyle seemed somewhat normal at a glance but something was wrong about the whole picture. There didn't appear to be a single mirror in her room, no cups or dirty dishes were present there was a thick layer of dust, all framed pictures were sat facing the wall save for those of a blonde hared girl in a few, she had a stack of light bulbs in the corner though she had never needed to change one. He shined the light over the black space, moving in the stillness. On the floor ten feet away was a twitching black mass. He would be ashamed that the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. The black mass twisted upward like a wicked stalagmite. A horrified cringing face locked eyes with him. The pink hared specter let out a moan. "Crona!" the air was cut by Stien's small bark of primal fear. Crona was still, her white eyes shifted up to him. She slumped over. "are you okay?" he knelt down. Crona nodded "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." he put his hand on her shoulder "its going to be okay. I'm going to turn on the generator, were going to get some lights on." he handed her a flashlight. "keep the light on me so I don't trip." she nodded, Stien stood and started across the room, on the far wall in the kitchen there was a hatch on the wall marked "General Electric" you see weather you need to restore electricity to your house or a motor for a M134 7.62 NATO caliber mini-gun GE has you covered. He opened the panel, cobwebs hung from the inside, he brushed them away, there was a black switch like a standard electrical breaker sticking out from the inner workings, he flipped the switch. After a moment there was a small hum from behind the wall as she machine began churning from its tank the fule which was idle for quite some time. The lights were Dim for a moment and became brighter as a few seconds passed. Crona took a sigh of relief, she turned off the flashlight and made a small smile.

Stien sat down across from Crona. She really should have been in bed she had school the next day this being at the same school Doctor Stien taught at, but more on that later. The generator wasn't strong enough to pull power to a stove so Stien hooked up his portable Bunsen burner and put it on Crona's table. He put a pot full of water with tea bags, she was amused at this, making ones tea in such a way. "Mary might start asking questions if you start coming into class so tired." Stine said with a smile her way. She smiled back but looked at the table "she understands, its going to be fine." he made a huff of laughter "yeah youll be fine." he leaned back in his chair and watched as the water started to boil. "Crona." he paused and looked up at her again, She didn't look back. "you mentioned that you thought I was someone else?" her eyes suddenly met him with a face as if she had suddenly been accused. "who did you think it was?" she didn't answer, it was only a curiosity to Stien an ignorable concern. He was ready to accept her silence as an answer as it would only hurt her more to pry. "i thought-..j-just for a minute, that you were my mother." neither of them spoke for a very long time.


	2. Getting the Story Straight

(bare with me here..)

Even in the higher elevation of the mountains outside of Death Valley California which Death City was built into, the temperature was still in the eighties as the laughing sun blazed from its high perch, but in the Death City graveyard where Franken stien claimed home the temperature was dramaticly augmented by some strange unseen force. His "soul wavelength" an energy all living things produce was so powerful in comparison to the common human that it dramaticly shifted the landscape of his domane. Spirit Albarn, stood next to his car looking up at the sprawling white laboratory through the fog so thick the smoke from his cigaret was enveloped in the unseen. Spirit in his youth was the hippie type, when he met Stien as a teenager they were both outcasts, considering Stien didn't speak a whole lot of English when they met it was a wonder they hit it off so well. Spirit had long red hair that almost reached his shoulders, with his pressed square shoulder pinstripe suit, with his tie and professional stance it was hard to believe that more than ten years ago he had his hair braided in corn rows, and owned not one but two sets of bongo drums. He and Stien hadn't talked very much in the last few years, but with some recent events that all changed. He flicked his cigaret into the gray abyss to his side and walked up to the archway over the door where multiple "no soliciting" signs hung but surely if a salesmen didn't turn when they saw the place they obviously had a death wish. He opened the door without knocking, a habit which Stien often scolded. A few months ago something happened in Death City, a disaster in its own right but it did bring crona about into Stien's life. Under the city's center, beneath the DWMA a great evil had been imprisoned by the Grim Reaper himself Lord Shinigami. Ashura the mad Kishen was imprisoned in a bag made of his own flesh, for unspeakable dark heresy and for crimes against humanity he was made an example that all would surrender to the greater good or face Death. Cut to eight hundred years later to the present day, more time to stew in ones own hate than could ever be imagined by mortal men, there came along the enemy of Lord Death. The Cult of the Grand Witch or as it is known today as the Grand Witch Coalition. The grand witch was said to be a being out of time and space, but the truth is she started as a normal witch, she just happened to be at the right place at the right time and avoid death just long enough to become the supreme leader of witches world wide, talk about luck. Speaking of luck how lucky was Ashura that the Grand witch was looking for good way to shake things up with her good oll palls at the DWMA? One night, a night that was supposed to be one of celebration in Death City the grand witch launched an attack, it was complex and well executed and above all a total kick in the nuts. At some point a group of witches estranged from the coaliton led by one Medusa Gorgan the wicked snake witch by whom many met their untimely grave, managed to fight their way to the shrine which Ashura had been imprisoned, her minions managed to awake him using a sample of "black blood" collected from none other than Medusa's own hafling daughter and reluctant scapegoat. Asura awoke unleashing a titlewave of destruction. It took many lives, blood of young miesters from the DWMA to stop him and even seven out of every ten combatants were killed. The plan fell apart but the damage was dealt, the witches involved scattered, Medusa herself was thought to have been Killed by Stien but her reappearance in the latter months proved disheartening. But among them one surrendered to the DWMA. Crona was convinced that she could be loved and cared for and that she was worth the life her mother never provided, all thanks to a young miester from the DWMA, Maka Albarn, Spirits young daughter. However stines experience was slightly less inspiring. He and spirit made it top side in time to see so many of the young miesters loos their lives, he didn't take it so well.

(any questions?)

He did everything he could to forget, short of lobotomizing himself (witch can be rather relaxing if done correctly) he wasn't okay, not for a wile but he tried. Having Crona in his life helped and spirit as well. PTSD is a common affliction in death city with so much of its population in combatant type carriers there was plenty of support from his piers. That's why spirit was here today "knock knock mother fucker!" He yelled down the hall in a light manner, there was no response, the lights were out except for a glow from the living room. He heard that Stien was in a bad way in the last couple of days and that he just sat around doing nothing, the poor fool didn't even want to research anything. Spirit told Crona and Maka to go shopping while he and Stien talked. " you ladys go have a good time and ill talk to Franky." he said with that smile that made Crona uncomfortable and made Maka want to beat him with a book until she could read the print on the side of his face. He walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets with a relaxed stance, this was a place so many feared and yet he stood unafraid of the suffocating darkness and the macabre experiments which Stien preformed (only because stien is if friend). There was a glow from the living room, he strolled over and peered into the dim room to see stien sitting on the couch watching TV. "oh no don't get up." spirit said as he rounded the couch and plopped down beside him. Stien didn't say anything. "what are we watching?" spirit asked kicking his feet up on the coffee table, Stien hated when he made himself at home immediately. He squinted at the T.V. which showed some nature documentary. "stuff about snakes, awesome." Stien was still grimdark and unmoving. He noted the dozens of pizza boxes that littered the room, he sat forward and opened the freshet looking box, it was still warm, if he was able to order pizza surely he wasn't to bad off, he would later find out Crona ordered them for him in attempt to get him to eat. "this pizza any good?" he got no answer. He picked up a slice and held it inches from Stien's face. "come on man!come on! Some greasy teenager made this pizza, you gunna let it go to waist?." he poked him in the face with the slice, a little bit of grease slathering onto his cheek. Stien was starting to become annoyed. Spirit paused seeing his first break. He tossed the slice of pizza over his shoulder, "feh..fine." he folded his hands. He sighed. "i guise I should tell you that my intentions are not to leave this house until your better, so im just guna hang here on your couch, if your fine with that just say nothing at all. Stien glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "fair enough, maybe ill use your shower too. The water department shut off my presure and I haven't bathed in a while." they were silent for a while. "you really shouldn't have come here." Stien said with a horse voice. "your my friend, I'm not going to do something stupid like leave you alone when your like this." "no spirit you really shouldn't have, it would have been better for you." spirit sat back with an inquisitive stare. "what, are you going to cut me? You don't look like your in the mood." Stien was quite."whats wrong Stien?" spirit asked with genuine concern. "don't bother yourself with it." "but that's specificly what I came here to do. I've gotten really good a bothering myself and your a great accessory to that." Stien let out a long breath. "ah hell spirit, just...hell.." "you remember when we lived together? we were pore and couldn't afford to eat? or to buy new clothes?" they were both silent "we had to share pants Stien, because there were only three pairs between us. You can tell me anything you moron, I'm not going to think your any more strange than I know you are. Now fess up." Stien couldn't argue with his logic, he still didn't want to talk about it but it didn't look like he had a choice. He slumped back in the chair. "none of this leaves this room. Understand?" spirit without hesitation nodded. Stien tried to settle in. "i need to talk about Crona and her mother." spirit put his hand together and leaned on the arm of the couch. "your finally going to let me in on that three ring circus?" Stien looked up at the sealing. "what she said was true. I did some DNA testing and she is my daughter. But the thing is, its not that it was impossible, I just didn't want to believe it." he took his glasses off his face and cleaned the dust off of them. "I had Medusa figured out from the day I met her and iv never missed a beat. We both know that I met her seventeen years ago when she was hanging around death city. We fell in love, doctor meets witch, hook line and sinker. I knew she was a witch." spirit looked over with an unnecessary amount of surprise. "really?" Stien nodded. "i had.." he tossed his hands to the side with bafflement "no Idea that she was pregnant when she left me. But I feel.. like she did it for a reason you know?" spirit stared at him long and critically. "do I don't know Stien.." "maybe not, maybe she just..got tired of me or something." Stien shrugged. "you understand that Medusa is responsible for the deaths of at least seven people you grew up with? People you called friends?" he looked up at the sealing. "maybe the griefs driven you to stop thinking rationally." "I see her ghost." he looked over through the corners of his eyes at him. "huh?" "for a while it was just when I was alone. Now its a lot more often. Shes different when were alone." spirit felt a twinge of fear, Stien had finally lost it, and lost it very well this time. "Stien..shes not real." he put a hand on his shoulder "she's dead. Shes not haunting you, your just imagining things." but Stien didn't believe him, not for a second, not while Medusa stood right there next to him smiling. It frustrated him deeply that spirit couldn't see her. "its okay, he doesn't need to believe you. He doesn't understand you." she said softly. His face twisted with a deep madness, spirit was concerned as he watched this. "Stien..your my buddy. And if you honestly want me to believe your seeing a ghost I'm ready to believe you. If you want to feel some sort of love for her go ahead. But you cant live like this. Its not god for you and Crona is worried sick about you, everyone is. she's your responsibility now and you have to be on your game or she's just as well off in that prison cell as anywhere else. Shes depending on you. Weather or not Medusa loves you or not, or whatever the hell your talking about is up for debate but your daughter is real and its time to be with her, not dead people." "your friends an idiot." Medusa's ghostly apparition said a little less softly, Stien ignored her, his eyes were hidden by the glare across his glasses, he nodded silently to Spirit. He looked back over, Medusa was gone, at least for now.

Stien needed a moment to reset, twist his screw and clear his head. He needed to set something on fire. Next to his house in between the whitewashed privacy wall the two men stood there silently in the twilight. Stien emptied the months scrap paper into a metal trash can with a mass accumulation of yet more paper. Spirit lit a match and lit a cigaret for Stien and himself. He tossed the match into the drum creating a large luminous flame. In the moment of silence there with his friend there was a moment of clarity, of mental lucidity. Across from them he saw Medusa. She softly smiled back at him. "come and find me, you clever boy." and as the flames licked the night sky she was gone, from sight and from the air around him. For the fist time in so long he was free of her, her terrifying gaze, her loving but vicious smile and ominous black heart would no longer haunt him. "fire good..." he grunted in a primal voice. Spirit made a small laugh of satisfaction. "you know, I guise I don't blame you. that Medusa is a fox.." he put his hand to his chin thinking of the implications. "you ever wonder how hot your skin would burn in a drum fire?" Stien asked with an aggressive smile. They laughed.

Later they found themselves in the living room. Somehow the cartons of beer that Spirit had brought in the back of his car found there way to the coffee table, and twenty of said beers had gone missing, leaving two inebriated men in their mysterious absence. Why dose it smell so bad in here? Crona and Maka walked through the main hall into the living room. Maka gasped, but Crona was confused by the sight before them. The two men couldn't hold then alcohol like when the were young. They were both out, as cold as stone. The two had passed out long ago, spirit lay face down on the recliner which looked as if it would tip over at any moment, Stine was face down as well on the couch. His face well sunken into the cushions. Maka had that look of tightly coiled condescending disappointment for a moment.' _I __politely__ ask him to help the professor and they get themselves pissed instead_.' she shook her head. but she lightened as she saw Crona standing over Stien asleep on the couch. "he's better..I can tell." she said and she seemed much less apprehensive about her fathers condition than she had been before. "how can you tell?" Maka asked leaning in to inspect him. Crona used the bolt in the side of his head as leverage to turn his face to them. " see? He's smiling.." and indeed he was. A sort of rigid and formless look of glee in his drunken state. "huh.." "maaakaa?" she heard her dad slur from the other side of the room. She turned to him. She sighed and smiled at him. She walked over and leaned over to talk to him "hay dad." "did you girls have a nice time?" he asked. Maka nodded "we did. The dinner was good. Is everything okay?" spirit nodded, then he almost fell asleep but caught himself. "y-yeah..were doing good here." he said ironically (the room was in disarray) "thanks for helping him, I don't know what you did but Crona thinks it worked." it took a moment for spirit to work out what she said. "yeah..yer dads pretty cool isn't he.." he smiled like a weirdo. "don't push your luck." Crona turned to the TV. There was a gory horror movie on, the way Stien talked that was something they watched a lot of when they lived together. She cringed oddly, blood guts and viscera filled the screen as zombies ripped some poor victim apart kicking and screaming. She put her dainty hand out and turned off the TV. "I'm tired Maka. I thin I'm going to bed..." Maka turned her attention to Crona. "okay..uh..Crona Is it okay if I stay here again tonight?" Crona involuntary hesitated "y-yes. You may, absolutely stay here." she nodded rapidly. Her heart was skipping around with excitement. Whenever Maka stayed the night it was very special for her, like the president was in or something, but the relationship with her guest was much more..intimate than that..

(Note)

Some boring important structural story bits for now. Later is when the action will start, I want there to be something for everyone, and when I say everyone I mean I have every intention of writing this story in such a way that someone whos never really read soul eater can get into the story. This is going to take a lot of back tracking considering where we are linearly in the time line. Worst comes to worst and those who have not read soul eater or watched the animai will need to read a couple of installments of the manga online. I don't think ill have that problem for now but eventually friends and family will want to read this.


End file.
